1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as bone plates.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Anterior plates are known, including the screws that are used with such plates. A problem often experienced with such plates is that the screws back out of the bone into which it has been secured, thus jeopardizing the stability of the bone fusion. To address this problem, it has been proposed to include a locking element on the bone plate which is positionable so that the locking element physically interferes with the head of the screw, thus inhibiting the screw from backing out. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,730,127 and 6,890,335 describe locking elements for the screws in bone plates.
The prior locking elements have some disadvantages. Many of the prior locking elements are nearly entirely circular, thus increasing the weight of the bone plate. Many prior locking elements rotate only partially over the screw hole, and do not lock up against the screws. There remains a need for bone plates with bone screws for improvements which can address these and other problems.